Fans and Shadows
by elusiveprodigy
Summary: ShikaxTem warning:lemony How troublesome. Temari is on top, but Shikamaru is getting what he wants. involves name calling! Shut up or I'll go to sleep. he drawledCHAPTER 2 CUZ YOU ASKED
1. Chapter 1

_How troublesome._

This is what Nara Shikamaru thought to himself as he lay beneath a panting Temari while attempting to control his breathing. He didn't quite remember how he had managed to end up in this situation, but he was positive it had something to do with all the sake they had consumed and their usual name-calling. He could use this event to his advantage the next time around.. Oh yes, there would be a next time.

"Harder, you lunkhead!"

"You're the one on top, bitch."

Temari growled; Shikamaru then grunted but didn't hesitate to comply. He wasn't about to let some pineapple-y bitch get the best of him; it was humiliating enough that she was on top and had him pinned to the ground. Though, he had to admit, a little hot. He had a nice view anyways, watching the undersides of her large breasts bounce about with his ministrations as she proceeded to accidentally let his name slip out of her mouth on several occasions with long gasping breaths. Shikamaru was pretty sure that the sight unfolding on top of him, literally unfolding, was causing him to become more aroused inside of her. Of course, he would never let her know that save one or two harder thrusts.

"Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes. "Do that again.."

This time he smirked, he had her wrapped around his finger, among other things, and he would never let her live this down. His hands found her hips and he squeezed the pale flesh, trying not to snicker as she yelped softly at the red marks appearing where his fingers were.

"Shika..."

"You're so hot when you beg."

Temari flushed and shot him an angry look before proceeding bend forward and bite down on his shoulder; hard.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, crybaby."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"Pineapple head."

"That's not ni--OH!"

Temari came first, followed quickly by her companion who finally surrendered himself to make sounds of approval.

"You're lousy in the sack, Shikamaru." she scoffed, slumped over on him and trailing her tongue across his collarbone in a not so blunt attempt to go for a second time around.

"Shut up or I'll go to sleep." he threatened quickly.

"Idiot."

"Sand witch."

_How Troublesome._


	2. in which Temari likes it rough

A/N Because it was requested, and I had a sudden burst of inspiration for writing more of these two, A SECOND CHAPTER! dun dun dunnnn... xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru stared lazily at the clouds above him, slightly furrowing his brow as he was pinched and prodded by a certain blonde kunoichi of the sand.

"Stop staring at the sky and look at me you lazy bastard!" She kicked him in the side again and he sighed heavily.

"Stop being so troublesome, woman."

"Shut up and look at me!" Shikamaru allowed his gaze to slide slowly, to annoy her of course, and finally looked at her.

"What do you want." he replied flatly, studying her flushed cheeks and a drop of sweat that lingered on the side of her face.

"I wanted to let you know," she started haughtily, " That what happened yesterday was not anything big."

"Hm."

"And also, not to think that you're getting any sort of relationship out of it! I don't date bratty shinobi, let alone ones that are younger than myself."

"Whatever." He looked back up at the clouds, shifting his position with his arms beneath his head. He could still see her out of the corner of his eye and she looked dumbfounded.

"Bu-... Y-... UGH." Temari stomped her foot and threw a rock at him before clenching her fists and pointing at him accusingly. "Don't whatever me!" The shadow nin hid a smirk.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry as well." Temari's face turned red and her mouth clenched shut as she gritted her teeth. What an arrogant bastard..

"You know what! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF." Her extended finger wavered a bit as she hunched over and put her hands on her hips. She kicked him again.

"Likewise." Shikamaru's eyes slid shut and he allowed himself to smirk this time, earning another frustrated grunt from the girl before she climbed on top of him... and kissed him.

Shikamaru always got what he wanted.

Then she smacked him.

...Or not.

"Bastard." She muttered, glaring at him as she stood, preparing to stomp off to find her brothers.

"So you've said." He mumbled back, his foot whipping out to knock her own out from under her. He smirked again, triumphantly, as she fell into the grass and made a loud noise of anger.

"Troublesome.."

"UGH! I hate you!"

"Okay." Temari glared again, watching him stand up and start to walk away- sending a half hearted wave over his shoulder.

"Where are you going! Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm going somewhere where I won't be nagged by an annoying girl with a pineapple head." He replied tiredly, sticking his hands into his pockets and shuffling off across the hill.

She wasn't going to admit that she thought that was hot. Nobody ever turned and walked away on her aside from her brothers, let alone boldly insulted her like it was nothing.

And now he was just going to walk away? Just like that! He hadn't shown the slightest interest in her. Sure she had said she wasn't getting into a relationship with him, but for some reason it bothered her.

"I'll show him.." she mumbled under her breath, taking long and determined steps across the dried up dirt to grab his wrist and yank him up against a tree.

"I told you not to walk away from me! I was talking to you." She held him tightly up against the tree and crushed her mouth over his, probing her tongue for entrance before he finally gave in. When she pulled away she leered at him, poking her finger roughly into his chest. She could feel him pressing slightly against her thigh now and she wasn't going to let him live it down.

"You want me." She grinned, her lips brushing up against his own. Suddenly his face turned from a blank expression to one of disgust.

"Get off me, witch. Nobody wants **your** STDs." She clenched her teeth again, narrowing her eyes.

"Thats not what you said yesterday! As I recall, you were moaning my name!" he pushed her away effortlessly, stepping away from the tree.

"You were the one who said _my _name, and anyways, you forced yourself on me after getting me drunk!"

"I did not! "

"You were on top!"

"That's because you're too lazy to fuck me yourself!" He grunted, narrowing his eyes back at her before sticking his bottom lip out. It may have been true, but he had gotten away with doing hardly anything while she had writhed on top of him in pleasure. He calmed himself, a thought coming into his mind.

"Well," he started quietly, "You didn't seem to mind too much." Temari blushed.

"So what if I didn't.. " she whispered, looking at the ground.

Oh really, this was too much. Temari was blushing? He had to stifle a laugh. She heard it anyways--

"Don't laugh you jerk!" her head snapped up and her hands were on her hips again.

"It's not my fault you like me."

"Thats.. No I don't!" she insisted, emitting another angered groan. He allowed himself to smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Temari... It's normal to get certain urges when you've been sex-deprived for so long.."

"Are you implying that I'm not getting any!"

"I call them as I see them."

"I'll have you know that I'm getting plenty!"

"So you admit that you **are **a slut." He said casually, folding his arms across his chest. "Well in that case, we definitely won't have a repeat of yesterday. You probably have more diseases than I had calculated. No matter then, you can probably find some cream for that rash you have..."

"Thats not a rash! Its a fucking birthmark!" He loved getting her all riled up, the sight of a fuming and red-faced Temari was always a good cheer up.

"Hm."

"It is!" She stomped her foot and creased her forehead, pouting her bottom lip out just a tiny bit.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a nap." He eyed her for a moment longer before skulking off to find a warm spot in the sun, then plopped down in the long grass and put his arms back behind his head.

Damn him.. She was trying to get him to be all over her, and instead it was having the opposite effect. Temari pinched the bridge of her nose before looking him over as he lay in the grass.

Damn.

Temari stormed over, undoing the buttons on her dress as she quickly straddled him across the hips.

"Come to apologize, then?" His eyes were closed and he looked bored.

"Fuck you." She tossed her discarded dress at him and it landed over his head. As he fought to get it off, grumbling something about 'troublesome', he paused.

"What are you--"

"Shut up." She was unbuttoning his pants now, and he finally got the dress off of his head. Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows, watching her with narrowed eyes. Her lip was still jutting out and she had the faintest blush across her cheeks as she suddenly began stroking him.

"Temari..." He drawled out, sounding exasperated. Temari snickered, crawling up over him to plant a kiss on his slightly open mouth.

"You better not be thinking about raping me." he mumbled, leaning back to lie on the ground again.

"Screw you."

"As I said." Temari smacked him over the head, then kissed him again. He smiled, tangling his fingers through her hair and holding her in place as he nibbled on her lip. She smirked, it was kind of nice. Shikamaru suddenly began to roll them over but she stopped him, firmly pressing him back into the ground as she put all of her weight on top of him. He groaned--

"Liking that, Shika?"

"No.." he grunted again, moving around below her. "You're just so damn heavy.. " Temari glared daggers at him before grinding down onto his midsection. He pulled a bored looking face and faked a yawn.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this."

"Who's pretending?" She stared at him a moment before she jabbed him in the chest--

"Just fuck me already."

"You're on top again."

"Got a problem with it, buddy?" She stated haughtily, raising her eyebrow again. He merely grunted and pulled her down for another kiss. So troublesome...

He wasn't going to complain, he liked the view. Plus, he wouldn't have to do much work.. again, he was getting off easy.

"I don't have a problem with it," he started, finally pulling away from her lips, "When you're on top your boobs are so big I can't see your face. I have to admit, your face doesn't do much for me.

"You asshole!"

"Mm." he agreed, "Being nice is too troublesome." The sand kunoichi thought for a moment, creasing her brow and lying down on top of him with her arms folded across his chest.

"Shika.. why do you **really **let me be on top?" her voice this time wasn't teasing, she wanted an honest answer.

"Do I have a choice?" She laughed, sitting up again.

"Not really."

---

Shikamaru had put up with about three minutes of Temari smirking on top of him and making snide comments about his manhood disappearing after this as she bounced away on top of him, her long fingernails tracing pink marks down his stomach. Sure he could put up with a lot, but she was making it sound like he had no stamina whatsoever! Not only that, she told him he didn't have what it took to make her come and that the event the day before had just been some strange fluke.

Bullshit. She had been moaning his name.

Enough was enough, Shikamaru roughly shoved her off of him and hunched over her, grabbing her wrists in his hands and placing a hard kiss on her mouth, biting her lip hard enough to bleed a little as he pushed her thighs apart with his knees.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Teaching you something." She scoffed, trying to wiggle out of his grip before pouting out her bottom lip again. She froze, however, when he entered her again-- Hard. Temari gasped and he grunted somewhere deep in his chest as he pulled out and drove into her again with twice the force; she was seeing stars.

And at that moment, she knew she wanted to do this again.

The blonde came quickly, practically screaming his name as she left deep red lines on his shoulders. When he slumped over her heaving chest and buried his nose into the crook of her neck she could do nothing but stare up at the clouds with a look of amazement on her face.

"Shikamaru..."

"Hm..?"

"The.. the clouds are nice." she said softly , resting her hand on the back of his neck and playing with the stray strands of hair.

"I knew you liked it rough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
